Lesley McClain and The Voyage of The Dawn Treader
by crazydolly66
Summary: Lesley was helping Lucy was the grocery. Or at least trying since Lesley wasn't that that strong.
1. Chapter 1

Lesley was helping Lucy was the grocery. Or at least trying since Lesley wasn't that that strong.

"Perhaps we should get Edmund to help us?" Lucy asked Lesley. Lesley nodded, her cheeks turning rosy at the mension of his name. She was in love with him and Lucy knew that.

Together, the girls walked inside the building. There was a long line of men leading to a desk with an army man sitting there. They were probably trying to sign up from the army. And guess who was the could first one.

Lesley just shoke her head. She loved how determined he was, but sometimes he could b too determined.

"Edmund, you are suppose to be helping us with the groceries" Lucy said. Lesley had to use all her willpower to keep from laughing. But the men started laughing.

"Maybe next time squint" The man behind him said laughing. Edmund made his way past them and outside. He thought the groceries from Lucy midway and kept going to the bicycle.

"he barely had two years on me" Edmund complained "I'm a king. I've fought in wars and…led armies."

"not in this world" Lesley said

"yeah, instead I'm stuck here, doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb. If anyone desired a name" Edmund complained. Lesley caught Lucy staring at a couple a distance away from them. Lesley watched as Lucy made an attempt to push some loose hair behind her ear.

"Lu, what are you doing?" Lesley asked, rasing an eyebrow at her. Lucy blushed.

"nothing" Lucy said taking one last glance at the couple "lets go then"

Together they made their way to Lucy and Edmund's cousin's house. Lesley didn't pay much attention to what Lucy was saying to her father's friend since her attention was on Edmund. Then he made a face to the men, which he didn't see cause his newspaper covered his face.

"father, Edmund is making faces at you" Eustace tattled, spitting a spitball at his neck. Lesley knew at once this was going to get ugly.

"Edmund, don't!" Lesley cried, but of course he aint listen to her.

"why you little…"

"father, he's gonna hit me!" Eustace cried. Edmund had run up to him and was about to hit him when Lucy cried:

"Edmund, Lesley look! It's from Susan"

As Lucy read the letter out loud, Lesley could hear Susan writing the letter. It has been so long since Lesley has last seen Susan. Just like Lucy, Lesley envied how beautiful she was. She could get any guy she wanted. Even though the only guy Lesley ever wanted never toke a second look at her.

"another few months, how will we survive?" Lucy asked out of the blue. Lesley was knocked out of her daydream.

"um you guys, you do have me remember?" Lesley said trying to make the atmosphere happier. Edmund smiled and hugged her tightly. Lesley felt her cheeks burn out of control. Lucy quietly giggled.

"as long as you stay, I'll be just fine" Edmund said. She looked up at him, since he was a lot taller then her, and they locked eyes. Lesley felt the air around them get detense.

That was until Eustace had to walk in and ruin everything. All three of them look at the door. Eustace looked like he might cry for a moment. Edmund and Lesley quickly seperated, Lesley pushed some hair behind her ear.

"there once was these two orphans who wasted their time, believing in narnian nursey rhymes" Eustace told in a story-like voice.

"please let me hit him" Edmund asked, getting his fist ready to meet his face.

"no" Lucy and Lesley commanded. Lesley held him back.

"don't you ever knock?" Edmund asked fiercely

"it's my house. Do as I please. You're just guests" Eustace answered, sitting on Lucy's bed. "what's so fasinating about that picture anyways? It's hidious"

"you won't see it from the other side of the door" Edmund said fiercely. Lucy and Edmund kept staring at the painting. Lesley toke a seat next to Eustace on Lucy's bed.

"Eustace, may I ask why you are in here?" Lesley asked. She was trying to keep both boys from fighting.

"I may be in here when I please. Plus I was bored and descided to bother you" Eustace explained. He shot Lesley a bright smile, Lesley frowned.

"there was once a boy named Eustace, who read books for the facts that would be useless" Edmund rhymed. Lesley couldn't help but giggle into her palm. Eustace's face burned.

"people who read fairy tales are to be become hideious burdens to people like me, who read books with real information" Eustace shot back. Lesley just shoke her head. Edmund turned around and walked over to them.

"would the both of you just shut up?" Lesley asked, crossing her arms "you guys are so annoying"

Eustace quickly stood on his feet and started backing away. Lesley opened her mouth but couldn't think of what to say. She didn't want to see Ed get in a fight with annoying Eustace. He was too perfect for that.

"Edmund, the painting" Lucy said. Lesley got up and made her way over to stopped I front of the painting. Her curly long cherry blonde hair started getting pushed by the wind coming out of the painting. Lesley had to blink a couple times because of the wind. Edmund and Eustace were still arguing behind them.

Water started spitting out the painting and hit both girls in the face. Both girls started screaming, causing the boys to stop fighting. Water came pouring out the painting and started filling up the room slowly.

"what's going on here?" Lesley asked stepping away from the painting and into Edmund's arms. No one anwered her question, which she expected.

"stop this or I'll tell mother. Mother! Mother!" Eustace cried but no one listened to him. The water just kept coming out. "I'll just smash the thing"

"Eustace, don't!" Lesley cried. They all tried to stop him but he already toke the painting off the wall. The water started pouring on top and all over them, soaking them to the bone. They were all shouting different things until they dropped the painting to the ground. The ground started getting full with water. Lesley looked all around mainly because she didn't know what to do. They were all pulled under and all of a sudden were at the ocean. "Edmund!"

"Lesley!" Edmund cried as he popped out the ocean. "where are we?"

"I don't know. I'm so scared" Lesley said. Suddenly she was pulled underwater. Lesley held her hands to her neck and tried not to freak out. But then all of a sudden, she blacked out.

/

When Lesley restored hearing, she could hear 3 different voices.

"Caspian, please please please tell me that she's alright" she heard Edmund beg. Her heart flew. He was crazy worried for her!

"she should be fine, her heart is beating" Caspain said. Lesley couldn't take it anymore, she shut up into a sitting position. She started spitting out water like crazy. Edmund and Lucy crashed her into a hug.

"Caspian…..hello" Lesley said, pushing her hair behind her ear. Caspian blushed. "it's good to see you again after so long. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" he said pulling her into a hug.

/


	2. Chapter 2

After Lesley changed, Caspian led them down below the boat. The cabin was brown themed - just like the rest of the ship. Decorated with Narnian decorations, paintings and lamps. Lucy and Lesley smiled at the statue of the golden Lion in front of them.

"Aslan." She said with a soft voice, then she touched it along with Lesley. "Look, Susan's bow & arrows." Lucy said. Lesley walked over and ran her hand across it. Lesley was always jealous that Susan got a bow and arrow. Lesley was always the best with a bow and arrow, she wondered now that she was gone if she could take it.

"Lucy." Caspain said, presenting it to her. She looked up with a sweet smile.

"My healing cordial!" She said, walking towards him, "And dagger." She reached out for it, but then she quickly pulled back. "Oh, may I?" She asked as if the stuff had never belonged to her.

"Of course, they're yours." he said as she took it out of the wooden box. Lesley walked over to Edmund and whispered in his ear.

"Peter's sword." He noticed. Lesley rolled her eyes. "your welcome" she whispered in his ear very sweetly. He shivered.

"Yes, I looked after it, as promised." Caspain said taking the sword and handed it over to him. This was the first time Lesley got a good look at the sword. Damn Aslan was good with weapons. "Here, hold it if you wish." he said, Edmund glared at him, then shook his head.

"No, no, it's yours. Peter gave it to you." Caspain said "I did, save this for you though." he said, taking Edmund's flashlight off the shelf. He threw it to him. Edmund smiled awkwardly. Lesley smiled at this.

"Thanks." He said - not quite enthusiast. Edmund's flashlight turned on - and the light shone in his eyes - as he pressed the button. Lesley smirked at how clumsy he was. You just don't turn on flashlights like that, she thought. Drinian then came in, deciding to help explain where to they'd be sailing.

"Since you left," Caspain said while pointing at a Narnian map, " the giants of the north have surrendered unconditionally. And we defeated the Calormen armies of the Great Desert. There's peace across all of Narnia." He looked up from his map, to lock eyes with Lesley. She smiled a little followed by some blush. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Lucy glaring at her.

"Peace?" Edmund questioned.

"In just three years." Caspian replied, not looking away from Lesley who was trying to keep her eyes on the map. Lucy stroked her hair behind her ears and smiled a flirty smile at him. Lesley wanted to thank her for removing the awkwardness.

"And have you found yourself a Queen in these three years?" Lucy asked, still that same flirty smile.

"No." Caspian said, looking at the map. Lesley knew he was obviously trying not to feel akward. He looked up at Lucy once again, "Not one to compare with your sister."

"Hang on." Edmund said. "So, if there no wars to fight, and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?"

Lesley quickly thought about it. That was true. Everything seemed to be fine.

"That's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing."Caspian said. Lesley could feel Caspian's eyes find her again. She tried her hardest not to blush or look back at him.

"So where are we sailing?" Edmund asked.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." He said "The seven Lords of Telmar." He continued. Lesley walked over to the drawing along with Edmund. "They fled to the Lone Islands." He pointed at the Lone Islands on the map and continued, "No one has heard from them since."

Lesley shivered. She was suddenly so worried about them. She was dying to know what happened to them.

"So you think something has happened to them?" Edmund asked, looking at Lesley. She felt like she might cry. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She lyed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well." He said "If it has, then it's my duty to find out." Lucy had inspected the Narnian map

"Well what's East of the Lone Islands?" She asked. Lesley saw Drinian looked at Caspian, as if unsure to answer it.

"Uncharted waters, things you could barely imagine," Drinian used his creepy story telling voice. Lesley couldn't help but get fascinated, that voice was too tempting."Tales of Sea serpent and worse."

"Sea serpents?" He questioned as he raised his eyebrow. He looked down at Lesley, who was fascinated. He kissed her forehead, as if reassuring her.

"Alright, Captain, that's enough of your tall tales." Caspian said, smirking. He take a bite from the red apple he must have found on his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

After that meeting, they all went back up to the deck. Caspian has taken their return a chance to have a sword fight with Edmund. He had gotten stronger and taller too; also he had become very handsome. He looked incredibly handsome sword fighting, she wished to see him do that more often.

"You've grown stronger my friend." Caspian said as he layed his hand on his shoulder. Lesley ran up to them.

"Seems I have." Edmund said with a big smile. Lesley had come in time to see the sun shine in his beautiful brown eyes. She hated how bad she had it.

"you guys did great! That was brilliant!" Lesley said happily. She was trying really hard not to gawk at him.

"Alright! Back to work." Drinian said ruining the fun. Edmund and Lesley walked to Lucy. He was offered a drink and he accepted.

"… don't think he has a cute anything." Lesley heard Reepicheep say. She laughed. That was so true.

"I'll have you know," Eustace started in his complaining voice, Lesley groaned. He was about to start. "As soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace said while running away from them. But since he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped into Caspian.

"Kidnapping is it?" he asked with a smirk. "That's funny. I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will!" Eustace fought back. Reepicheep, who was leaned against the border or the ship, snorted out a 'ha'

"Did I?" Caspian questioned him. Lesley realized what Caspian was doing. Letting him complain, the more he complained, the funnier things got.

"In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite a complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep noticed the obvious. Lesley wanted to tell them all the stories.

"He's just warming up." Edmund said with a highly annoyed voice. Lesley could help but smirk.

"Land ho!" One of the crew members yelled over the ship. Caspian ran to Drinian.

Night had nearly fallen when we finally reached the land. Lesley toke Edmund's binoculars to look at the country, while listening to Dirinan explaining where we were.

"The Lone Islands." He said, "The port of Narrowhaven"

"Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight." Caspian said; handing his binoculars to Drinian who gave it to Edmund.

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." Edmund noticed while looking through the binoculars.

"Seems suspicious." Said Drinian.

"I say we prepare for a landing party." Edmund replied. Drinian looked at Caspian and then at Edmund. "Drinian?" Lesley wanted to be the one to break the bad news to him, since he would take it better if she did.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. But the chain of commands start with King Caspian on this ship." Edmund and Caspian look at each other. Lesley was scared something was going to happen.

"Right." Edmund said, lightly disappointed. Lesley toke his hand, smiling reassuringly at him.

"We use longboats." Caspian commanded, following Edmund's suggestion to go on land. "Drinian, pick some men and come ashore."

"Aye." Drinian said, looking at Edmund.

"Tavros." I said, giving him the order to prepare everyone. I walk down, followed by Edmund.

"Man the longboats!" Lesley heard Tavros yell, "Furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor." Suddenly everyone on the ship is awake and prepares the ship.

Edmund and Lesley sat next to each other. Lesley looked at the land excitedly. This adventure was going to be exciting new that she can actually do things now to help. Their longboat was followed by Drinian's.

"Onward!" Reepicheep yelled. "The thrill of the unknown lies ahead!"

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Eustace complained, for the fifth time on the short way from the ship to land.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad." Reepicheep told him.

"Listen." Lucy said. Lesley heard nothing. "Where is everyone?" Lesley then followed Edmund and Lucy out the boat and up the stairs. She could hear Reepicheep behind her.

"Come on, jelly legs." Reepicheep told Eustace.

"I'm capable of doing it myself.." Lesley turned around to see Eustace fall out of the boat. Reepicheep sighs. Lesley can't help but laugh at him. She knows that's mean, but come on! He desires it!

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Lucy and Lesley sighed too, and we finally leave to adventure. A gong sounded and Lesley look up to the sky, seeing a lot of birds fly away. Out of the corners of her eye she saw Eustace run away.

"Reepicheep," Caspian ordered, "Stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. We don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Reepicheep said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a dark place, The Lone Islands, Lesley thought. They were careful and silent. Suddenly someone broke the silence.

"Yeah..." Eustace. Damn him. "Looks like nobody's in, do you think we should head back?" No one said anything. But Lucy gave Lesley the same annoyed look. She was wondering which of the two was going to say something. Edmund sighed.

"Do you want to come here and guard..." He said looking at Lesley. She just slowly closed her eyes, crossing her arms and standing firm. "... something?" Eustace nervously played with his hands and then nodded as if he was getting paid to do it. He ran towards them, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Good idea, cousin." He said. "Very ehm... Logical." Lesley just shoke her head and turned back around. They looked back at him as they reached a big brown door. Caspian stepped toward Eustace and handed him a small sword. He looked at it as if he hadn't seen a sword in his life before and turned around. Lesley just followed Edmund and Lucy inside.

"I've got it, I've got it... Don't worry." Eustace said. Again they all turned around to look at him. Lesley was worried to her bones. She could tell Eustace wasn't the best body guard. Edmund opened the door. Lucy took one more peek at Eustace.

The inside was a sort of Church, big bells hanging on the ceiling, with ropes coming down from them and on the side were huge marble statues. It was dark since the little windows didn't let much light in.

"Ehh... I'm ready to go when you are!" Eustace yelled. Lesley was dying to yell shut up and him. Edmund stepped on a higher platform, on top of it a big book, with numbers written behind names. Some names crossed, and some not.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy questioned.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund followed.

"It looks like some kind of fee." Lesley replied after a short second.

"Slave traders." Caspian told them. Then the bells started to ring, the traders came down via the ropes. They yelled and suddenly they were surrounded. "Look out!" Caspian yelled. He shot one down with his bow and arrows, but shooting one wouldn't have helped, there were too many. It turned out to a big fight which made Lesley happy that they had given her a sword. Suddenly it was stopped by a feminine scream. Everybody stopped and looked up. Eustace. A man with a beard and a creepy face held the little sword Caspian gave Eustace against his throat, and closed the door behind them.

"Unless..." The man with the beard started. "You want to hear this one squeal like a girl again..." Even though this was a serious situation, and swords were being pointed at her throat, it toke a whole lot of willpower for Lesley not to laugh. "I'd say you should drop your weapons. "

"Like a girl?" Eustace complained, this was even worse, even when in life danger, he had to complain. Lesley looked down, letting her cherry blonde hair cover her face as her cheeks burned from trying to hold her laughter.

"Now!" The creepy-faced man demanded, holding the sword even closer to Eustace's throat. Lesley and Lucy, eventually, threw down their swords on the ground, as did Edmund who had been waiting for someone to do something too.

"Eustace!" Edmund spat his name out as Caspian carefully laid down his sword.

"Put them in irons!" The man yelled.

"Come on, come here, you." A man in green themed clothing took Lesley's wrists. She didn't fight like the others were doing. Instead she was trying to think up a clever plan but nothing came to mind.

"Get your hands off me!" Lucy yelled, always brave, but this wasn't exactly a moment of bravery.

"Let's take these two to the market," The man with the beard said, taking Eustace with his ear, as he removed the sword from Eustace's throat and pointed with it to Lucy, Lesley and Eustace.

"Let go!" Eustace yelled in pain. Lesley hated to admit it but she but a small amount of pity for him.

"Send those two to the dungeons." The man ignored Eustace, pointing at Caspian and Edmund.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool!" Caspian yelled, "I am your king!" Edmund tried to escape but the man holding Edmund punched his face. Lesley shouted 'stop'. She felt the pain in her guts. She hated seeing him get hurt.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Edmund yelled. Another man smirked.

"Actually... Someone else is going to pay, for all of you." They laughed and took us away from each other.

"No!" Lucy screamed painfully.

"Edmund! Edmund!" Lesley screamed, tears filling her eyes. She started shaking like crazy. She just wanted everything to stop. She didn't want to get sold!

"Lucy! Lesley!" Edmund yelled back but it had no use, they were taking seperating them.

/

Lesley sat against a wall with Lucy and Eustace. Her heart was beating out of her control. All she could think about was Edmund. Where they toke him, what was happening to him at this very moment? It frightened her very much.

They were unusually quiet. There was nothing to say. What would you say if you were going to be sold? But what Lesley wanted to know is what happened if you didn't get sold?

All of a sudden a wagon full of people went past. They were chained up as well. A woman was crying out a man's name. A man then appeared. It was after he touched the lady's hand that he was beaten. A little girl then reached him. Lesley figured that he man was her father and the lady her mother. Poor girl, Lesley thought, She just lost her mother. How will she live on?

The people were then taken out of the wagon and forced onto a boat. Lesley wondered what was going on. As soon as the boat was full, it floated away. As it got closer to the middle of these two islands a shadow just appeared followed by green mist. It swirled around the long boat and before she knew it, they were gone. Lesley was very scared. Lesley hoped to never have to meet with that.

They suddenly pulled Lucy to her feet and pushed up to the stage. The bidding went crazy and Lucy was sold for 150. They put a sold sign around her neck and pushed her to the side. Lesley was next.

"100!" someone shouted

"150!" another shouted

"250!" another shouted. The bidding stopped and was covered with a lot of muttering. Lesley covered her face with her hair to keep letting anyone see her crying.

"anyone else? Going once, going twice-" the man said.

"I'll take her…I'll take them all off your hands!" a man in a blue cloak said. Except it was-Reepicheep and Drinian! "for Narnia!"

"for Narnia!" more people shouted. A bunch of people in the crowd toke off their cloaks and started to fight. Lesley went over to where Lucy stood. Reepicheep came to them soon enough and cut through their chains.

"thanks" Lesley said rubbing her wrists. She jumped into battle. She heard footsteps behind her. So she turned and kicked the guy right in the place. He fell to his knees. "hey, thanks for the sword" she added kneeing him in the face.

Lesley ran to the docks, where she saw a man with a small knife slowly heading to Eustace. She didn't want too, but then she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She ran up, quietly, behind the man and stabbed him in the back. Plus the knock out Eustace gave him made him easily fall into the water. Eustace turned at the sound of the splash and stared at Lesley. She gave him a small smile and headed back up. Anything to get away from Eustace.

But Lesley didn't get the chance because they were coming down anyways.

"My king! My king!" an older man cried. She wondered who he was, he looked so familiar. He walked up to Caspian and held something that was shaped like a sword "this was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave, all these years."

"that's an old Narian sword" Edmund pointed out.

"it's from your golden age. There are 7 of these swords, given to us by Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted us with them. Here take it" the man said holding it out to Caspian. Caspian toke the sword and held it up, admiring it.

Lesley turned and walked away. She just wanted to get on the boat, today was long and scary. She wanted to get as far away from here as possible.


End file.
